


The Griffon's Cry

by Kyndred_Raven (Ravenna_Corvin)



Series: Chronicles of the Fateshapers [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna_Corvin/pseuds/Kyndred_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arianwen makes a vow to protect Ferelden and the Cousland name, she sacrifices all she is to become someone she is not. A vow that can only be broken with her death. Can a child lead armies against a Blight? Can a child fall in love? Can a child dare to go father than anyone in her position ever dreamed - to shape fate itself and forge peace in a country tearing itself apart from within? To find the end of destiny, you must search for a beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not many people read these notes. Usually, I am one of them. In this case, however, I really hope that many will read this message as I feel it is important to understanding what I'm hoping to do. This story is different from anything I've ever done and is, by far, the largest project I've ever undertaken aside from the writing of my original novel. It is as much a tribute to the creators and writers of Dragon Age as it is a personal challenge.
> 
> The Griffon's Cry will be the first part of a multi-segment story (The Chronicles of the Fateshapers) that takes place before, during, and after the Fifth Blight in Ferelden. Inquisition is coming out in just a few months, and it is my hope that I will finish this segment before its release so that I may continue the chronicles in the new world of Dragon Age. At this point, many of you will ask - is this just a rehash of all the events in novel form?
> 
> No. Not in the least. Naturally, some of the main points of the story will be the same as the cannon world. But, what will be different is how the story itself unfolds. The changes will be major in some parts and minor in others, but I can promise you one thing for certain: this won't be like anything you've ever read before. Prepare to go on an adventure that spans years and to meet incredible and unique characters as well as old friends.
> 
> I sincerely hope to hear from my readers. Every word you send helps inspire me to work harder and to do my best. I know this is the age of lurking, but if you read this story and enjoy it, please let me know :) I reply personally to each review, as I treasure every one.
> 
> Chronology: 
> 
> -Book I (The Griffon's Cry)  
> -Book II (The Saarebas)  
> -Book III (Path of the Dreamwalker)

**Dragon Age: Chronicles of the Fateshapers**

**Book I: War of Tainted Blood**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Arianwen felt the sword burning, melting through her leather gloves and flaying the skin from her palms. A bright light surrounded her, enveloping her senses and blinding her. She looked to the sky in an attempt to avoid it, but even then it crept into her vision, reminding her of the sun itself. Dimly, she heard someone screaming in her voice, the sound a desperate and haunting echo of the agony that rent through her very soul. Her ears filled with a thousand other screams – the shrieks of Darkspawn and the agony they felt at losing their leader. She felt her grip on consciousness fading and desperately tried to let go of the weapon in her hands. Yet, no matter how she writhed and pulled, her body refused to obey.

After what felt like lifetime upon lifetime, she felt her fingers loosening. The sword dropped from her grasp. She wavered for a moment, wondering if this was the end. Golden eyes looked down upon the dead body of the Archdemon, the dragon now nothing more than a dry husk at her feet. She brought her hands into her line of vision. Something told her that she should have been repelled at the bloody mess she was seeing, but another part insisted that such trivialities no longer mattered. Exhaustion flooded her veins, running deeper than her skin. Her bones felt like eggshells, ready to snap at the slightest movement. She looked back to the sky, wondering for the thousandth time if there was someone watching her – if there was indeed a Maker who would welcome her to his side.

_How did it come to this?_

The skies were tainted with smoke and ash. The winds would carry signs of the destruction of Denerim far and wide. Instinct whispered that she would not live to see what would become of it – that she was dying. The clouds tilted. Up became down. She was so far gone that she hardly felt the impact of her body upon the solid ground. At first, she heard her heart beat. Then she stopped hearing anything at all. Arianwen's hands rested on her stomach, where she felt the contours of her armor. Beneath, blood flowed freely from numerous wounds in her side – the place where the Archdemon had nearly bitten her in half. She knew that she should have been afraid. These were her final moments, after all.

Yet…she was not. All she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep. She'd seen so much in the time she'd been given to walk this realm – perhaps too much. Was this not a glorious way to end it all? Her death would be remembered for all time – the single life that was given to save thousands more. Ferelden would remember her as Arianwen, the Hero of the Blight.

_No. They will not. They will never know you, for you have never been yourself. They will remember Ellissa Cousland, not you._

The bitterness of that realization made her want to weep. Tears stung her eyes, but she was too weak to shed them. Slowly, her eyelids drooped down until her eyes were closed.

_How did it come to this?_

"Arian! Arian! Maker, please, don't let her be dead…"

_No. Go away. Let me sleep. I am so very tired of pretending – of living a life that is not my own._

"Arian!" Something pushed against her chest, forced her eyes to open. A voice, one that she treasured more than anything else in this world, demanded that she wake up this instant. She did so, but only because she'd never been able to deny that voice anything. Above her, Alistair's beautiful silver eyes bore into hers. A sheen of tears obscured the color, dulling it. Golden hair fell forward to brush against a mark on his cheek – one identical to hers – a symbol of the hardships they'd faced together. Seeing the deep-seated sadness in those incredible eyes hurt more than any of her wounds.

"Don't cry…don't cry for me, Alistair." She wondered who he was seeing – Arianwen of no past, or Ellissa Cousland of no future. Did it matter?

"Arian," he gasped, his brow furrowing. "Arian, love, where is your amulet?" He looked around for it, pulling her against him.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she reassured him. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does," he insisted, his voice shaking with emotion.

"They will all know now. They will all see." Her head lolled against his arm, her strength disappearing. Above her, she heard him suppressing sobs. "Don't cry. You are a king. You must be strong."

"Sten!" he shouted, ignoring her. "Sten!" Alistair shifted her awkwardly in his arms, clearly concerned about jostling her injuries. She tried to make her last moments count, to breathe in Alistair's scent as her cheek rested against the frigid metal of his armor. Arianwen heard her beloved saying something, but was too tired to try to make out all the words.

"…must I do?" Sten's voice demanded, a desperate quality there that she'd never heard before.

"Take her. Please. I cannot carry her with a broken arm. We must….to Wynne…courtyard."

"…about  _Kadan_ 's amulet. She must not be without it."

"No time for that now. We have to hurry." Arianwen felt the sensation of floating before Sten's corded arms wrapped around her body.

"Don't go…" she pleaded. "Alistair…" No matter how she tried to turn her head, she could not. Her eyes met Sten's, the green depths of his orbs full of an alien emotion she'd never seen him display. Beside her, Alistair spoke once more.

"Arian, sweetheart…we will get you help. Do not close your eyes. Do you understand me?" She nodded. " _Tell me_  you understand," he insisted.

"Yes…"

"Run, Sten. Run as fast as you can."

 _How did it come to this?_ – Arianwen wondered. As they passed soldiers and warriors on their way to the Marketplace courtyard, she saw no recognition on any of their faces. Men who had listened to her speak before the battle, who hung on her every word, who swore their lives to her, watched Sten run past them with her dying in his arms and showed no emotion. And why should they? She'd deceived them – lied to them all. A part of her had always hoped that the truth wouldn't matter – that only her deeds would prove who she was, not her blood.

 _I'm sorry, Alistair. I cannot keep my promise._ With that, Arianwen felt her eyes close, wondering if her life would flash before her eyes like so many tales described. If it did, she wondered if she would be ashamed, wondered where the memories would take her. Would she see the Wilds – her home? Would she remember her life in Highever? Or would her memories take her to where everything began – to the day her destiny, and Ferelden's, changed forever? As she lost all awareness, she thought she heard Flemmeth's whisper in her mind –

_To find the end of destiny – **to shape it**  – you must search for the beginning…_

And so, Arianwen decided to search there, knowing that unless she did so, she would never find the end she sought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragon Age: Chronicles of the Fateshapers**

**Book I: War of Tainted Blood**

**.**

* * *

 

**9:20 Dragon – 10 years before the beginning of the Fifth Blight**

* * *

"Hurry," Arianwen's mother whispered as they ran for their lives through the thick forest known as the Wilds. "They aren't far behind. We  _must_  hurry…" Branches and low twigs slapped against their faces as they fled, only their Dalish blood helping them maneuver through the obstacles before them at such blinding speed. According to her mother, the Wilds had been the Clan's home for over a century. After years spent living in its unforgiving depths, the forest had become a part of them. Even Arianwen, at the age of six, already knew many of its stories, hidden paths, and dangers.

" _Mamae,_ " Arianwen whimpered when they hid behind a tree to catch their breath. " _Emma ir har…"_

"I know,  _da'len._ I, too, am afraid," her mother sobbed, hugging her daughter to her chest. As she stroked her plum black hair to soothe her terror, the beautiful Keeper whispered – "Whatever happens, you must keep running."

"Where,  _mamae_?"

"There is a human settlement north of here called Ostagar. You must make it there no matter what."

"Go to the  _shemlen_  lands?" she repeated, her golden eyes wide in surprise. "But you said  _shemlens_ are bad."

"We have no choice,  _emm'asha_ ," her mother lamented. Arianwen's eyes settled on the staff on the Keeper's back.

"Don't  _shemlens_ hate us for our magic?" The Keeper's eyes hardened, a furrow cleaving her delicate brow.

"You must not tell them about your abilities, Arianwen. Ever." The girl nodded. Rarely did the child see her mother so serious, so she understood that the Keeper's warning about this matter was to be taken to heart. "They will kill you on sight if they find out what you are," the Keeper concluded, her tone grave.

"Why,  _mamae_? Am I a bad person?"

"No,  _emm'asha_ ," the Keeper reassured her with a kiss on her forehead. "You are just different, that's all. You have wisdom and knowledge beyond your years, and a power that  _Shemlens_ could never understand."

The shrill cry of a bird startled them both. For a moment, they fell quiet, terrified that they would hear the shrieks and howls of their attackers behind them. Arianwen shivered, remembering how the monsters had ripped apart everyone in the village. The attack had been so sudden. Nobody was prepared. One by one, the Clan hunters had fallen, savaged by black arrows and even blacker blades. Arianwen had only heard of these monsters in the legends the Keeper told occasionally. Darkspawn, her mother had called them – creatures of the darkest and foulest taint.

"Come,  _da'len_ ," her mother urged, taking hold of her hand. "We must keep moving." They set off again, breathing coming in pants as they ran. Periodically, the Keeper stopped to give them a moment to rest. Arianwen was grateful. She'd never run so hard before. Every chance she could, she glanced over her shoulder, expecting the Darkspawn to appear from the shadows. She wanted to ask her mother more about what they were going to do. They'd left their friends and family behind. Were they never going to see them again? The thought terrified her.

"What about Timuriel and Andwen?" the girl asked, tugging on the Keeper's hand. "And Rashel, too. Are they going to the  _shemlen_  lands, too?" Her mother didn't reply - just kept pulling on her hand and running faster. "What about - "

"Hush, Arianwen," she commanded, quickening their pace. The girl struggled to keep up, tripping over her feet. She fell and felt the sharp twigs on the ground skin her knee.

"Ouch…" Tears stung her eyes. Her mother turned back to her and mumbled a word she didn't recognize. Without saying anything else, she lifted her onto her back and kept running.

"Almost there…almost…" she heard the Keeper murmur under her breath. Arianwen hid her face against her mother's clothes, hoping that her scent would help her forget the monsters. Her mother always said that crying was a weakness of the heart. She hoped that this time, she wouldn't notice Arianwen giving into it.  _Mamae is strong. She will keep us safe. I have to be strong, too._  They ran until the sun began to set and Arianwen could feel the sweat on her mother's back.

"It's so dark," Arianwen whispered. "I'm scared." The Keeper paused, watching the last rays of the sun disappear over the mountains. As though waiting for just this moment, the previously silent forest came to life. Howls filled the air. "Are the monsters going to get us?" Once again, her mother did not reply, but the girl did not miss the tension in her demeanor. The Keeper took off again, deeper and deeper into the forest. Arianwen no longer knew where they were. She'd never traveled this far away from Clan lands.

"Can you run for a bit,  _da'len_?" the Keeper asked, setting the girl on her feet. Arianwen nodded. As they linked hands, more howls pierced the night air. The sounds were louder this time – closer. A cold wind blew through the trees, making the branches and leaves come alive. The branches reminded her of giant fingers, reaching out to try and trap them. She struggled to see the path ahead and gasped when several pairs of glowing eyes blinked at her from the darkness. She frantically pulled on her mother's hand to get her attention, only to see that the Keeper was staring at more eyes that appeared from another direction.

"Blightwolves…They are hunting us," the Keeper cursed. She pulled her daughter closer to her, trying to hide her behind her back. Reaching over her shoulder, she unstrapped the staff from her back. Arianwen heard her begin a chant for a spell. She gasped when one of the creatures stepped out from its hiding place. Twilight illuminated bloodied fur, rotten flesh, and eyes devoid of life. The wolf was bigger than any she had ever seen. As it growled, blood and saliva dripped from its mouth. One by one, other wolves joined the first until Arianwen could see nothing but a sea of teeth and blazing eyes. Terrified now, she began to cry in earnest.

Above her, the Keeper finished casting her spell right as the creatures howled and charged towards them. Arianwen screamed and hugged her mother's leg as fire spread out around them. Huge orbs of flame scattered and hit each wolf in turn. Though the force pushed them back, the animals fought against it. Some were set ablaze yet still pushed on, growling and snapping their jaws even as their bodies melted away. Closer and closer they came until one of the beasts grabbed at Arianwen's cloak. The girl sobbed and tried to kick it away.

"Run!" her mother ordered, so focused on channeling the flames that she couldn't afford to look away from them. "I'll keep them off you! Run,  _da'len_!"

"But - "

" _ **Run!**_ " the Keeper shouted. Too terrified to think of anything but getting away, Arianwen did as she was bid. One of the Keeper's flaming orbs flew around and knocked aside the wolf that tore at the girl's clothing. " _ **Go now!**_ " With a last look at her mother's face, Arianwen ran towards the cover of the trees. Behind her, she heard her mother casting one more spell before her chanting gave way to screams of pain and agony.

Tears streamed down her face. She wanted to turn around and go back, but her mother's last command and sacrifice would give her weakness no quarter. The wolves howled behind her, bloodlust and hunger thick in their call. She tried not to think about anything but moving forward, running as far and as fast as possible. Several times, she tripped over tree roots and obstacles in the road. Each time, she got up and forced herself to keep going. With each breath, she felt the beasts closing in on her. Their howls rose in volume until they were all she could hear.

_Run. Run. Run. Run. Run!_

She screamed when something caught the edge of her skirt, making her lose her footing and roll some distance away. She squinted to see anything as the darkness grew thicker and saw that the Blightwolves had caught up to her. Fear paralyzed her. With wide eyes, she watched the monsters close in. Their large bodies formed an impenetrable wall, giving off so much heat that she felt she was trapped in an inferno. Around their mouths, she could see blood stains and bits of flesh. One of the beasts held something in its jaws. A limp hand. As it came closer, horror mushroomed in her chest, for she recognized the ring on one of the fingers as her mother's.

Something inside of her snapped – a barrier she hadn't been aware of until now. She tilted back her head and screamed. Fire ignited in her veins. Something burst from deep within her soul. A bright light filled her vision; a roaring sound deafened her. For a moment, she was no longer sure of where or even who she was. The only emotion she could identify was the desire for the wolves to perish. Images burned the backs of her eyes – flashes of the wolves tearing her mother to shreds as she screamed for her daughter to get away. The memories carved themselves into her very being.

Then, as suddenly as they came, the pictures vanished. Exhausted, the girl fell to the ground. She smelled wet earth and dead leaves. As she tried to push herself up, she struggled to understand what just happened. Around her, bodies of wolves lay strewn about – some broken, some mangled beyond recognition. She stared at her hands in disbelief. Her mother had warned her about this – about the bad magic in her blood. She'd told her never to let it out. Dazed and confused, Arianwen struggled to her feet. Just when she thought that she'd been saved somehow, more howls cut through the eerie silence around her.

_Mamae…I don't want to die…someone please…please help me…_

Something massive landed in front of her, shaking the very ground she stood on. Arianwen stumbled over to a tree and held on for dear life when the thing let out a deafening roar. In the darkness, she couldn't see anything except for a colossal shape covered in scales as black as onyx. As it moved around, it uprooted trees, snapping them as though they were twigs. Only when the thing opened its maw and let loose a stream of flame could Arianwen identify it. With disbelieving eyes, she watched the creature burn the Blightwolves – and surrounding foliage – to cinders. In the aftermath, Arianwen huddled against the tree, hands over her head, certain that the beast would burn her alive, too.

" _How interesting…"_ a voice whispered in her mind. Startled, the girl looked up, only to scream when she saw a single, golden, eye right in front of her face. Now that the surrounding foliage was on fire, she could see the creature in all its glory. A high dragon stood before her, its pearly, black, scales shimmering in the firelight.

"Please don't eat me," Arianwen begged, remembering all the stories that her mother had told her about the savage nature of these beasts. Then something clicked. Had the dragon just spoken to her? As far as she knew, there was only one dragon that could speak with the voice of a mortal. "Are you… _Asha'belannar_?" she murmured, momentarily forgetting her fear. She recalled her mother mentioning a woman who could change her shape like this.

" _Very interesting…one of the People, are you?"_

"I think I'm the last," Arianwen revealed, feeling tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes at the memory.

" _So they are all dead…pity."_

"Did you come here…to save me?" the girl ventured. A cold laughter reverberated in her thoughts.

" _Don't be daft, girl. What interest do I have in saving a child?"_

"Then you were hunting the bad things? The Darkspawn?"

" _I was, until I saw something that caught my eye. A surge of magic I haven't seen in a…very long time."_ The dragon narrowed its eye. _"Do you know what it was?"_

"I think it was me," Arianwen admitted, ashamed. "I know it was bad. Mother said I should never let it out, but…but Mother is gone now." The dragon glared at her, shifting around to face her more fully. With each step, the ground shook.

" _You?"_  it demanded.  _"That magic was_ _ **your**_ _doing?"_ Arianwen nodded. A long silence stretched between them as the dragon seemed to consider this.  _"I see. You are_ _ **her**_ _daughter, then. Now I know why she was so hesitant to mention you."_

"You knew my mother?"

" _Not well, but well enough. Tell me, girl, what will you do now that you have no family?"_

"I have to go to Ostagar. Mother said so. I have to find the  _shemlens_."

" _And then?"_

"I…don't know."

" _Let me give you some helpful advice, child. The place you seek is days in the opposite direction."_

"Days?" Arianwen echoed, clutching at her chest. "But what about the wolves? And the Darkspawn?"

" _Darkspawn? I would say that if you wish to find the humans, the Darkspawn will be the least of your worries."_

"What do you mean?"

" _If they humans know what you are, they will strike you down immediately. Their faith in their Maker will compel them to do so, child or no child."_

"The Maker? Who is that?"

The dragon chortled with laughter. " _Maybe I'll let you figure that out for yourself."_

"Then what should I do? I have nowhere else to go." As though it had been waiting for her to say those words, the dragon bent its neck and brought its face closer to hers.

" _I can help you, for a price."_ It moved its front leg towards her chest, tapping her with one of its claws. It bared its fangs in what Arianwen thought resembled a smile.

"What can I possibly give you that you don't already have?"

" _You think I have everything?"_  the dragon asked, surprised.

"Mother told me about you,  _Asha'belannar_. She said you are immortal, beautiful, and powerful - that you can change your shape." She raised her arms and gestured towards the dragon's wings. "You can become a dragon and fly…you can protect those you love."

" _And you think that's all I want?"_

"That's all I would want. The power to protect the people I love," she sniffled, lowering her head in shame. To her surprise, the dragon touched the softer part of its knuckle against her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

" _How ironic, that someone like you would envy me,"_ the dragon mused. It sighed, the single puff of air kicking up dust and leaves around Arianwen. " _How much do you know about your power?"_

"Mother said I shouldn't tell anyone…" She hesitated. "But, you are  _Asha'belannar._ " She shuffled her feet.

" _If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so long ago. That is the reason you don't want to tell me, isn't it? You are afraid…"_ Arianwen gripped fistfuls of her skirt. She wanted to trust  _Asha'belannar_ , but just as the dragon had said – she  _was_  afraid.

" _I can help you,"_  the dragon insisted.  _"But you have to tell me."_

"I can go into people's dreams," Arianwen confessed, the words spilling out in a rush. "I can see things in the dreams and make things happen. Mother called it  _Setheneran_."

" _I see,"_ the dragon murmured.  _"You understand how dangerous this is, do you not?"_ Arianwen looked away.

"Everyone was scared of me in the Clan, so Mother made me promise I wouldn't do it anymore." Her face crumpled. "But when the wolves…when I saw what they did…I wanted to hurt them. So I let the bad magic out." Her shoulders shook. "I couldn't save Mother…"

" _What if I told you that I could give you what you wanted?"_

"Can you bring  _Mamae_  back?" she asked, biting her lip to hold back her tears.

" _No. I am sorry, child."_

"Arianwen," the girl offered. "My name is Arianwen,  _Asha'belannar_."

" _A good name for one who will change destiny."_ The girl blinked up at the dragon, unsure of the meaning behind its words.  _"Will you listen to my proposition?"_ Arianwen nodded.  _"You say that you could not protect your mother. What if I told you that I could give you the power to make sure that no one you loved was hurt again?"_ The dragon once again tapped its claw against her chest.  _"You have something that I want, and I have something that you want. So let us make a trade. I will give you a small bit of my power, and in exchange you will agree to hold a piece of myself within you. For safekeeping."_

"A piece of  _you_?" Arianwen couldn't help but raise her voice. "Does that mean I could become a dragon, too?" The beast chuckled.

" _Not for some time, but perhaps one day…"_

"I agree," Arianwen blurted out, excitement filling her at the prospect. If she could become like the  _Asha'belannar_ , then  _nothing_  could hurt her again.

" _Then let us make the exchange."_ The dragon reached up and touched a claw to Arianwen's forehead. " _This may hurt. Do not move."_  A searing pain made her cry out. It took all of her resolve to stay still. A great force finally pushed her to the ground. Something warm and heavy settled in her chest, over her heart. She opened her eyes to see that she'd fallen prone. The dragon unraveled its wings.  _"With this, it is done…"_  it decreed. Arianwen's vision blurred. She felt so tired, as though all of her strength had been drained. As her sight dimmed, she saw the dragon towering over her, that same, eerie, smile still present on its face.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

**9:28 Dragon**

* * *

.

.

"More red," Elissa Cousland commanded, waving her hands in a gesture of amusement. "Come on, Arian," the young woman giggled, "they'll never believe that's me if you don't get the hair color right." Before her stood a girl that looked like her twin, mimicking her every move much like a mirror image. Everything about her was identical to Elissa except for a slight variation in hair color and the lavish dress that she wore.

"I've done this hundreds of times already, My Lady," Arianwen maintained, patting down a few out of place frills on her elaborate skirt. "What's so special about today that has you so…jittery?"

"Don't wrinkle my nose like that," Elissa complained. "It makes my face look dreadful." Arianwen sighed wearily at the comment and ran her fingers through her waist-length hair. As her hands moved downwards, the color of the locks deepened to a rich crimson, matching Elissa's. "That's much better. Now remember, the man you're meeting is named Bann Loren, and his wife is Lady Landra. Father wants you to 'get along' with their son, Dairren."

"He doesn't want you to  _get along_  with him. He wants you to  _marry him_ ," Arianwen corrected with distaste. "I'm surprised your father believes you won't figure that out. And please clarify what you mean by 'get along'."

Elissa smirked, her eyes shining with mischief. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Arian. There hasn't been talk of a marriage yet. Besides," she tilted her jaw arrogantly, "Father wouldn't dream of marrying me off to some lower noble."

"Then who do you think you should marry – the King?" Arianwen teased. "There aren't that many Teyrns around, you know." Elissa huffed and examined the girl in front of her one last time, motioning for her to turn around. "Please tell me why I'm doing this," she pleaded as she obeyed. "You could go meet him yourself. This isn't like the times when I take your place with tutoring or studying, My Lady."

"As my handmaiden, you have no say in the matter," Elissa decreed, albeit gently. Arianwen smiled despite the girl's mention of their difference in status. They were as close as sisters. She'd never imagined that she could grow so attached to a  _shemlen_ , considering her Dalish origins. But, Arianwen owed this girl everything, including her life. As the young woman flitted around her and adjusted her dress, Arianwen took her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"You're going to meet Roland again, aren't you?" she inquired, her voice gentle. Elissa paused in her movements; Arianwen saw her cheeks redden.

"I told you not to look into my dreams, Arian," she murmured.

"I don't need to use my powers to see the obvious. You love him, don't you?"

"Love is a word – pretty, but useless to a Teyrn's daughter. Whether I love him or not makes no difference. He will never be of high enough status to marry me, even when he reaches full knighthood." Elissa stepped back and leaned against her dresser. Arianwen watched, fascinated, as a myriad of expressions flitted across her beautiful face. She reflected on those words, feeling her chest constrict painfully. She'd lied to Elissa out of shame and guilt, unable to admit that she'd been pulled into the world of the noble's dreams too often without her control – that she lingered there despite knowing that she should leave. Arianwen, above all else, worried that Elissa would grow to fear her and her strange powers one day. That she didn't now seemed like a miracle.

"You have a difficult burden on your shoulders," the elf agreed. "You understand your duty, yet you still go to him."

"I can't help it," Elissa admitted wryly. "I feel at peace when I'm with him."

"It's strange to hear you admit a weakness."

"You're my sister. Is it really so strange?"

Arianwen smiled at that, squeezing her friend's hand. "Are you sure about this? My abilities don't…frighten you?"

"You're not a freak, Arian. You're just a mage – one with the strangest and most useful powers I've ever seen." She paused and added – "Not that I've seen that many mages."

"This just feels…wrong, somehow. Imitating you. Pretending to be someone I'm not. We've played this game for so long without consequence. What if we are discovered?"

Elissa snorted. "After all these years, you're going to start telling me this is wrong? It's only thanks to you that I've been able to achieve some measure of freedom and independence – to do the things I want to do." She said the words in a dismissive manner, as though they were something obvious. But to Arianwen, who had been shunned in her Clan for being born with unusual gifts, the words acted as a balm to soothe the ache in her heart. "Now are you going to go meet Father, or are you just going to stand there looking embarrassed? Because I must say, that expression on my face looks…odd."

"Please be careful," Arianwen cautioned as she stepped out of Elissa's chambers. "Don't let anyone see you." The noble brushed her warnings off with a smile. The times that Arianwen spent in Elissa's image were both a source of happiness and bitterness for her. As Arianwen made her way through Castle Cousland's magnificent halls and spacious corridors, she watched servants and knights greet her with utmost respect. Had she passed them in her own skin, they wouldn't have given her a second glance. She was, after all, a nobody.

Eight years had passed since the fateful night when she and her mother fled the Darkspawn in the Wilds. Her memories of that night were vague and blurry, but the feelings of terror and sadness remained as clear as they had when she'd first experienced them. She could recall struggling to survive on her own in the wilderness, eating whatever she could find and hiding in the trees and in the mud to escape the beasts and predators that lurked around. Somehow, she'd managed to find her way to Ostagar, where Elissa's father was visiting the outpost on business. He'd nearly run her over with his horse when she stumbled into his path near the edge of the Wilds. Her feverish warnings had saved him and his family from running straight into a lurking group of Darkspawn. His gratitude bought her a healer and a few sovereigns for the road. The pity of his youngest daughter convinced him to take Arianwen in as Elissa's handmaiden and playmate, giving her a life most without a title only dreamed of. She knew that she should be grateful. And she was. But, being made to face her insignificance every day left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She watched the servants carry out their daily tasks. Most of them were elves –  _her people_. Seeing them so subservient and willing to kiss the  _shemlen's_ feet angered her. It was no wonder they'd lost so much of their history and culture. Not that she directly blamed the Couslands. Bryce and his wife Eleanor were truly good people. They treated their servants well, and were fair and benevolent in the management of their lands and holdings. It was more than she could say for many other nobles she'd run into during the past few years. She grew to understand the burdens that people of Elissa's station faced and pitied them. Their lives were not their own.

 _If only I had such influence_  – Arianwen often found herself thinking.  _I would change the way things work. If only I could make Elissa see how important her role is for Ferelden._ Most of the time, the noble dreamed about running away and living her own life. In a few years, she would be expected to marry someone for the benefit of an alliance – to produce an heir with a man she did not love. Bryce was protective of his youngest, but that wouldn't stop him from arranging a marriage beneficial to nobility. Elissa would suffer. Outwardly, she would be strong and carry out her duties. But inside, she would always long for a simple life.  _How I wish we could switch places. If only I could give her my glamour, I'm sure Elissa wouldn't hesitate to take it. She is more at home hunting in the forest than struggling through all the politics in Highever._ Ironic, for Arianwen was convinced that she was more comfortable being Elissa than Elissa was.

"There you are, pup," Bryce drawled as Arianwen strolled through the double doors to main hall.

"I'm sorry for being late, Father," she apologized. "You look a bit surprised. Is everything alright?" As she moved closer to Elissa's father, the man pulled her into a warm embrace. Arianwen closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the contact. Having never known her own father, she wondered if his embrace would have been just as pleasant.

"You look wonderful today. I'm glad you took your mother's advice seriously."

"About picking out a dress for the occasion?" Arianwen ventured. "Of course, Father."  _No. Elissa would say it with more arrogance._  She huffed, doing her best to look annoyed. "You didn't have to send so many maids to help me don it. It's not as though I don't know how to dress myself." Bryce let out a hearty laugh, seemingly unfazed by his daughter's ire.

"Well, then, let me introduce you to our guests, pup." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gestured towards the other people in the room – a brightly dressed woman and a young man wearing hunting leathers. "This is Lady Landra and her son, Dairren."  _Remember – polite but not too sweet._

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Landra," she lifted her skirts and bent her knee in a well-practiced curtsy and turned to the young man, "Dairren." When she raised her head, both wore surprised expressions on their faces.  _That sounded like Elissa, didn't it? Why do they look so tense?_

"Forgive me, Lady Elissa. I hardly recognized you." She glanced at her son and patted his shoulder. "Do stop staring, Dairren, and greet our host."

 _Hardly recognized me?_ – Arianwen hesitated; a flash of panic. Was her spell not convincing? Impossible. No one had ever been able to see past her illusion.  _Calm down, Arian. Control your face. Right now, Elissa should act offended. No, she should would tease him._

"What's wrong, Lord Dairren? Am I so beautiful that you've lost the power of speech?" Arian asked with a wink.

"Yes, My Lady. I'm sorry," the young man replied unflinchingly. His honesty startled her. Not many returned Elissa's teasing with such ease. Typically, her beauty and outgoing personality intimidated even seasoned knights in the castle. Instead of looking away like most men did when faced with Elissa's charm, Dairren glided towards her and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I understand that the Teyrn wants me to take you hunting. Had I realized that I would be in the company of such an amazing young lady, I would not have been so hesitant to arrive."

_Did he just flirt with me? Flirt back, Elissa. Say something!_

Arianwen smiled, doing her best rendition of a heated glance. "And had I known that I would be in the company of such a fine hunter, I would have arrived sooner."

_I'm going to kill that girl. Putting me in a situation like this…studying, tutoring, singing, embroidery, politics – I'll do them all a thousand times over. But, this?_

"I've heard that you are quite an accomplished hunter," Darrien decreed. The gravity of the situation finally hit home. Hunting? With this young man? Elissa was indeed a master marksman, but Arianwen's strength rested with daggers and small blades – not bows. She imagined the impending disaster and shame that would follow.

"That is very kind of you to say, Lord Dairren, but - "  _No! Elissa would brag about her skills._ "But I don't think you should rely on rumor alone," she corrected. "I am far more than accomplished. Allow me to show you in person." She glanced at Bryce. "Father, may we be excused? I would like to show Lord Dairren to the archery range." The Teyrn smiled, his eyes unreadable, and nodded.

"Of course, pup. Enjoy yourself, but do be careful."

"Always am," she replied. "Come, Lord Dairren." Straightening her back, she forced herself to move forward.  _Elissa wouldn't cower from anything, and neither will I._

* * *

.

.

By the time she made it back to Elissa's chambers, Arianwen was exhausted. She slammed the door closed and sank down to the ground, burying her face in her hands. As had become her habit when she took on the role of Elissa, she went over the events of the day, analyzing and dissecting everything she'd done to make sure she'd properly played the part. She'd been polite, had teased and toyed with the boy where appropriate – she'd even flirted. At the range, she hadn't done too poorly. Fortunately, Dairren was a terrible shot and it didn't take much effort to beat him at his challenge. Things had been going rather well, in fact, until the boy had decided that he wanted to take their dalliance a bit too far.

"You look upset, Arian. Did something happen?" Arianwen gasped, nearly jumping out of her skin at the question. She'd expected the room to be empty. When Elissa went out with Roland, she rarely returned until early morning.

"My Lady," she croaked, hurrying to hide her face behind her palms. "I…did not expect you."

"Are those tears on my face?" Elissa inquired with a frown. She stood from the chair by her armoir and padded over to the elf. Kneeling down, she grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. "What's this? You know I don't cry." A beat. "I hope you didn't show this disgrace to anyone."

Arianwen shook her head. "No, My Lady. Forgive me."

"What happened, Arian?" Elissa asked with growing concern. She brushed stray bangs away from Arianwen's face and took a handkerchief from inside her bodice, wiping her cheek. "Please either tell me or change back to your normal self. This is rather awkward." The noble attempted a smile for her friend's benefit. Arianwen's shoulders drooped.

"The young man…" she began, then quickly changed her mind. "Everything went well. I'm not sure why I'm - "

"Did he touch you?" Elissa probed, a crease marring her brow.

"He…" Arianwen sighed, "…he kissed me."

"What else did he do?"

Arianwen's head snapped up, anger rising in her chest. "What  _else?_  Is that not  _enough_?"

Elissa's harsh expression softened, and she hurried to stifle a laugh. "He kissed you, and you're crying about it?" This time, the laughter broke through. Arianwen watched her sister's mirth with a mixture of negative emotions.

"It's not funny."

"But it is," Elissa insisted. "Maker, Arian…with the way you were acting I was sure he'd had his way with you against your will."

"It isn't humorous in the least," the elf insisted. "His lips were cold and his hands felt clammy. He tried to push me into a corner and…his breath smelled horrible. He even tried to put his tongue…" she cut off there, feeling her face flush. Elissa laughed harder. "Would you please stop that? This is a serious matter."

"It's only serious if you broke his nose for it." She paused. "You didn't, did you?"

"No, but only because I would have had to listen to your father lecture me about it…lecture  _you_ , rather." Arianwen groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. As she did so, the locks turned darker and became the color of onyx. She stood up and walked to the full length mirror by the bed, watching as Elissa's fair complexion and emerald green eyes became bronze skin and golden orbs. Before her, Arianwen saw herself – a wisp of a girl that was nearly a head shorter than Elissa and nowhere near as beautiful. "I'm tired of this, My Lady. Please don't ask me to pretend to be you anymore."

Elissa walked up and hugged her from behind. "You always say that when things get tough, but aren't you the one that enjoys this game the most?"

"That's mean of you to say."

"The truth is always unpleasant, Arian." She stepped back and began to braid the elf's hair, a habit they'd practiced since they were children. "Isn't it intoxicating being someone else – being  _me_? For a servant to be able to turn into a noble in the blink of an eye…now  _that_  is unfair. I envy you, you know. If only I could be anybody else…"

"Forgive me, My Lady. I may have said too much," Arianwen apologized, resentment for Elissa's lack of sympathy wounding her.

"It's alright."

"May I ask why you returned earlier than usual? Is everything alright?"

"I never left," Elissa cut-in. Her face retained neutrality, but Arianwen could sense anger and sorrow in her words. Concerned despite their recent clash of wills, she turned to her sister and took both of her hands in her own.

"What happened?"

"I just said, didn't I? I didn't go. I decided not to."

"But Roland was waiting, wasn't he?"

"I've decided not to see him anymore." Elissa pulled her hands away and walked to the bed. "It is foolishness to continue our…whatever it is we have…when we have no future together. That boy Dairren is more of a match for me than Rory, anyhow." She collapsed onto the soft mattress with a long, weary, sigh. Arianwen struggled to the find the right words to say. In the end, she sat down on the edge of the bed and decided to change the subject.

"I don't think I like kissing," she confessed and heard Elissa giggle.

"You probably weren't doing it right."

"There's a right and wrong way?" the elf inquired, confused. "It's just pressing lips together. I can't see how it can feel good."

"It can," Elissa assured her. "Rory is a magnificent kisser." Arianwen blushed when she imagined the handsome squire and Elissa huddled together, embracing in a corner while trying to hide. She'd only ever spent limited time with him as he only had eyes for the lovely Elissa.  _He probably doesn't even remember my name._

"We may be too young to do such things," Arianwen proposed in an effort to think about something else.

"If I am old enough to be married off to someone, then you are surely old enough to be kissing," Elissa decreed. "You're only a few years younger than me, after all."

"Perhaps…"

"Why are you blushing?" the noble suddenly noticed. "Were you thinking about kissing Roland?" Arianwen felt her face catch fire and rose off the bed in a rush, shaking her head vigorously.

"No, My Lady. Please don't think that. I have absolutely no feelings or," she worried her lip, "such designs towards Lord Gilmore." The last thing she needed was for Elissa to get the wrong idea. The noble stared at her for a moment.

"Shame. And here I was thinking I could give him to you."

"Give him to me?" Arianwen echoed, shocked at the bitterness in her friend's voice.

"For kissing practice. He'll need to be told that our relationship cannot continue eventually, of course. But I thought I would have you play the game with him for a little longer. Give you a taste of what passion feels like."

"That's…a very cruel thing to say, My Lady," Arianwen breathed, taken aback by the uncharacteristic display of selfishness in her adopted sister.

"I'm a cruel girl, Arian. If you think otherwise, then you think too highly of me." Elissa's normally sparkling green eyes turned wintry and cold. "After playing as my double for all these years, surely you would have seen my cruelty first hand."

"No, My Lady. I haven't," Arianwen argued. "You are strong, courageous, and beautiful. A heavy weight rests on your shoulders, and you struggle to find a way to carry it. This will pass, as have many other difficult things that we've faced." When Elissa didn't reply, Arianwen continued. "May I remove this dress and begin preparations for bed, My Lady?"

"How old are you, really?" Elissa demanded in a flat monotone. "You don't seem younger than me sometimes."

"I'm not sure," Arianwen confessed. "I don't remember much of anything before your family found me in the Wilds."

"You remember your Clan though…"

"I remember everyone being afraid of me and Mother as she protected me. I remember having no friends and living on the outskirts of the Clan." She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, focusing on the odd, slitted, shape of her pupils. "My eyes scared the others. They said they were a monster's eyes. Yet, you were never afraid. You were my first friend and you never abandoned me, even after you found out about my powers." She turned to Elissa and squared her shoulders. "It is why I will remain at your side for as long as you need me to, My Lady."

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that," she replied with some hesitation. The question had caught her off guard. She thought back to the few memories she had of her Mother – the faceless, warm, presence that sometimes graced her dreams. "By love, do you mean family?"

"I mean the kind  _you_  mean when you accuse me of loving Rory."

"I…don't think so," Arianwen guessed, recalling the horrible feeling of the kiss she'd shared with Dairren. "I'm not sure I could ever love someone that way." A few moments passed in which Elissa considered her reply. When she bid Arianwen to recount everything that had transpired during the day, the elf obeyed. She relayed all with precise detail, knowing that nothing should be left out if their game was to remain a secret.

"I need you to pretend to be me again tomorrow."

"But, I thought you said - "

"It's not about Rory," she interrupted. "I just…don't want to go anywhere. I think I need to be alone for a while. To think about things."

"I understand, but Dairren wants to go hunting. I'm not sure it would be appropriate."

"Why not? You are decent with a bow and deadly up close with a dagger. You and I have gone hunting alone plenty of times when Fergus was away."

"He will expect a master marksman of legend," Arianwen protested.

"Didn't you say you beat him today at the range?" Elissa asked. The elf's shoulders relaxed when she heard the mischief and playfulness return to her friend's voice. This was the Elissa she knew. Relieved, she felt that she could give in and make light of the situation she'd found offensive and revolting only hours prior.

"I did, but only because the foul creature spent more time staring at my breasts rather than pay attention to the targets."

"You mean  _my_  breasts," Elissa corrected.

"Yours, mine – does it matter? He was staring and it was disgusting." Arianwen felt her spirits lift when Elissa giggled. Even if it was at the elf's expense, she was happy to see the noble return to her old self.

"You know, I heard the servants whispering today," Elissa said when she caught her breath. "It seems that father received a letter from the Grey Wardens."

"The Grey Wardens?" Arianwen repeated. "The famous warriors who are said to battle Darkspawn and are immune to the taint?"

"I thought that would catch your interest." Elissa sat up and leaned against the plethora of pillows behind her, resting her arms behind her head. "I was curious, so I snuck into his study and read it."

"What? My Lady, what if someone had seen you?" Arianwen demanded, frustrated.

"I have my ways of getting around the castle without being seen if I wish," Elissa insisted. "Anyway, the letter was important. It seems that the Grey Wardens are interested in one of our knights here."

"They want to recruit someone from Cousland Castle?"

"It would seem so. They'll be arriving any day now to conscript him."

"So he'll have no say in the matter?" Arianwen inquired.

"I assume not. From what I know about them, the Grey Wardens don't have to ask permission. Not even a noble would be immune to the Right of Conscription."

"You sound jealous," Arianwen pointed out, concerned.

"It would be an incredible opportunity to get away from here," Elissa confessed. A pause. "I want to volunteer."

"To be a Grey Warden?" the elf asked incredulously. "You would give up your life here to die in the Deep Roads?" Arianwen clutched at her chest, feeling like she might suffocate. "What about…everyone here? Your family? What would they think?"

"That's the beauty of it. They won't be able to deny the Grey Wardens if they chose to take me."

"It's a death sentence," Arianwen insisted. "They say Grey Wardens don't live long because of their difficult lifestyle."

Elissa glanced in her direction. "I'm surprised, Arian. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I…that is…" Arianwen's voice faded out; the words she so desperately longed to say were trapped in her throat.  _Where does that leave me? What will I do? I'll be all alone._  She knew such thoughts were selfish, but she couldn't help them. Elissa was her only friend – if she left…

"Speak your mind, Arian."

"I'll become a Grey Warden, too," the elf declared passionately. "I'll go with you." Elissa looked surprised at that revelation.

"Weren't you just saying it was a death sentence?"

"We're friends. We promised that we would always stay together, no matter what. If you're going to risk your life, then I will risk mine as well." Arianwen's face crumpled when Elissa looked away. "Unless I am a burden to you…then I suppose – "

"Of course not!" the noble interrupted. "I'm just…taken aback by your determination. It's almost as though you aren't afraid at all."

"I am afraid, but I would be more afraid to lose my only sister," the elf confessed. When Elissa next looked her way, the tension had melted from her face. They talked well into the night until both of them fell asleep side by side, promising to never be apart. As she drifted off into the Fade, Arianwen wondered if they weren't behaving like naïve children who made promises they couldn't keep. She hoped with all of her heart that their bond would remain strong and survive the hardships ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

 

**9:28 Dragon**

* * *

.

.

"Now remember, this morning it's crucial for you to make an impression," Elissa lectured as she braided Arianwen's hair. "The Grey Wardens will be arriving, and we must convince them to test my abilities."

"This seems too important for me to handle," Arianwen complained as she nibbled on a mint cookie. "If they decide to test you, then you should be there – not I."

"And I will, once I've taken care of a few errands that are just as crucial. And stop eating those horrid things. Everyone knows I despise mint."

"What about me? When will I be tested?" Arianwen asked, ignoring Elissa's order. The older girl's fingers paused in their motion as their owner considered the elf's words.

"We'll find time for you to test as well. When you speak to the Grey Wardens, mention that you know another candidate for recruitment."

"Who are these Grey Wardens that will be arriving, anyhow?" Arianwen inquired, grabbing another cookie out of the box in front of her.

"From the letter, I remember two names – Duncan and Alistair, I think. Duncan is a Commander from what I gathered. He's the one you need to impress. Do well at the hunt, and you should manage to catch his attention."

"Got it," Arianwen agreed, her demeanor full of irritation and impatience. This wasn't going to end well. She just knew it. Patting down the billowy skirts of her riding habit, the girl glared at her mistress. "I'll be back from the hunt as soon as possible. Please relieve me as soon as you can, My Lady." Instead of replying, Elissa stole the box of Nan's cookies out of Arianwen's hands and tossed them in a nearby waste bin.

"Nan baked those for Arianwen," the older girl said in response to her handmaiden's protests. "Right now, you are Elissa Cousland, and Elissa  _despises_  mint."

"You are a cruel mistress," the elf whined. "Sending me off on a dangerous hunt in your place, throwing away one of the rare things made just for  _me_ …"

"Don't let that brat Dairren kiss me without your permission again," Elissa warned, using a hand to hide her smile.

"It's a supervised trip, so there should not be any opportunities for him to get me alone again," Arianwen replied with more than a little relief. Elissa handed her a hat that matched her outfit and, with a flourish of lace and ruffles, Arianwen stepped out of her chambers into the hall. As she passed by servants, she kept her back straight and her chin held high. Today especially was crucial for the both of them. If they managed to convince the Grey Wardens to test them for recruitment, their lives would take a drastic turn.

The only obstacle that currently stood in the way was the hunt with Dairren. Nearly two weeks had passed since their confrontation, and Arianwen worried that the fool would try to have his way with Elissa once again. Normally, this would not be an issue. Elissa could defend herself and had a spitfire personality. She could easily break the overeager boy's limbs if she chose without too many questions being asked about the affair. As her double, Arianwen had to learn to master equally effective self-defense. The trouble came from Bryce and the way he doted on the boy. Arianwen was certain that he wouldn't approve if she chose to maim him.

 _Almost as though he really does want Elissa to marry him…_ Arianwen sighed, imagining the life Elissa would have as a wife of such an irresponsible man. No doubt he would not allow her to do anything she truly wanted. He seemed the jealous and possessive sort, the kind that kept things he felt he owned under lock and key. And if things remained as they were, Arianwen would be shipped off to live with her, trapped to pretend to be Elissa whenever the older girl wanted to sneak out of the castle for –

"I'm sorry, My Lady," a voice whispered right before a hand covered her mouth and pulled Arianwen into darkness. She didn't even have time to scream. She floundered about for a moment, trying to see what was happening, before the heavy hand that covered her mouth disappeared. "Please don't shout," the voice begged. Arianwen squinted through the shadows, convinced that she knew the voice.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" she demanded in the most arrogant fashion she could manage in her current state of shock.

"Please forgive me, but I had no choice. You will not see me or write to me. It's been nearly two weeks since we've spoken - "

"Roland?" she asked, surprised. "Is that you?" Arianwen's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and she noticed that the squire had pulled them into one of the larger storage closets that lined the hall. The squire looked more disheveled than she'd ever seen him. His dark, red, hair was tied back in a clumsy queue, his uniform donned in an obvious hurry. The heraldry on his arm was facing the wrong way. "Explain yourself this instant. I have somewhere to be."

"Don't go to him, 'Lissa. I can't bear to see the two of you together."

' _Lissa? Such familiarity! And she dares to deny that there is anything between them?_  Arianwen rubbed a sudden ache at her temple, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation. If anyone should find them here alone, Elissa's reputation would be ruined.

"I already told you that we can't see each other anymore, Roland," she explained stiffly. Now that she could see her surroundings, she could clearly make out Ser Gilmore's handsome face above her own - a face now twisted with sorrow and jealousy. His clear, blue, eyes were aflame with the crippling emotions. Arianwen clutched at her chest, feeling a tangible pain at the prospect of hurting a man who loved someone with such sincerity. "You know it is the will of my father."

"And since when have you done what your father has instructed without a second thought?"

"Roland," Arianwen began, taking her time to make sure that she sounded like her mistress. "I am sixteen now. I must think about my duties as a noble." She turned away. "Please try to understand."

"I don't  _want_  to understand," he ground out, grabbing her arm in a vice like grip. With surprising strength, he turned her around and slammed her back against the wall of the storage closet. A few boxes toppled over and crashed to the floor. In the same moment, his lips closed over hers. Panic gripped her at first, for she imagined that this would be a repeat of the kiss with Dairren. However, Arianwen found out very quickly that it wasn't.

Roland's kiss was possessive, but he tamed her resistance with gentle passion rather than brute force. His long hair tumbled forward to tickle the sides of her face – a pleasant sensation. They stared into each other's eyes. She'd never seen them so close before. The color was bluer than she remembered, his eyelashes so long that they brushed against her cheeks. After a moment, he deepened the kiss, and she found that she didn't mind at all. The way his tongue swept out to caress her lower lip, the way his strong hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her against him, and the way he groaned in pleasure all sent waves of a foreign emotion cascading through her abdomen. Arianwen didn't understand what it meant, but it was far from aversion. In fact, when he pulled back, it took all of her self-control to resist tugging him back for more.

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything just now, 'Lissa," he challenged, licking his lips in a gesture of pure arrogance. Then he paused, looking confused. "Is that…mint? I thought you hated mint, 'Lissa."

 _That's right. It wasn't me that he was kissing._ A new kind of bitterness made Arianwen feel as though she was suffocating. She pushed on Roland's chest and turned her back to him. "We can't do this anymore, Roland. Please, don't do that ever again."

"Is that it, then? You're going to marry that nobody because your father commands it?" Arianwen steeled herself against Roland's hurt tone, squaring her shoulders. Elissa wouldn't cower. Nor would she beg. Just like she'd seen her mistress do thousands of times prior, Arianwen lifted her chin and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am going to do what duty demands. Dairren isn't a nobody. He is a nobleman and a candidate for marrying someone of my station."

"But, 'Lissa..." She swatted away his hand when he tried to touch her cheek.

"Do not address me with such familiarity,  _squire boy_. Now let me out of here this instant before I report your indiscretion to your superiors. If you  _ever_  want to reach full knighthood, you'll think twice before laying your hands on a Teyrn's daughter." The iciness of her tone seemed to pierce through the haze of his emotions. He flinched back as though she'd burned him. Arianwen half expected him to fight her, but he surprised her by reaching over and opening the door to the closet. Unwilling – or perhaps unable – to face the raw pain on his face, Arianwen slipped out into the hall and hurried to increase the distance between them. Only when she was certain that she was alone did she allow herself to pause for a moment and touch her fingers to her lips, where a strange heat still lingered.

* * *

.

.

When Arianwen arrived in the courtyard, she saw several unfamiliar faces. As was the norm for a supervised hunt, the courtyard was filled with the sounds of men preparing for several days in the wilderness. The finest horses had been selected for the trip, bred specifically for endurance and speed. Piles of supplies were being loaded onto wagons. Servants rushed to assist their masters with preparations. She saw several knights with their young squires and pushed away thoughts of Roland. Arianwen hid behind a set of pitched tents, observing the others. She tried to make out people Elissa knew so that she would be prepared to greet them. Going over a mental list of names and faces, she tried to recall the last conversation she'd had with each one.  _Thankfully I've always had a good memory –_ she thought.  _The trouble is going to start and probably end with Elissa's horse. That animal has never liked me._  Arianwen imagined being thrown part of the way through the hunt and winced. It would be a disgrace. Still, she and Elissa knew the risks. She would just have to grit her teeth and hope that the stupid beast didn't break her neck during one of its tantrums.

A flashing of blue and green caught her attention from across the courtyard. One of Bryce's most prominent knights was walking towards her hiding place, speaking in animated gestures with a taller man wearing what she recognized as Grey Warden colors and heraldry. Her vision narrowed on him, and she inspected him closely, attempting to memorize every detail. His dark eyes flashed with intelligence and wisdom. Black hair was tied back in a short queue on his nape. A stubble the same color shadowed his chin. Broad shoulders, strong arms, a confident gate, deadly swords on his back with more than a few notches from combat – this man was clearly a warrior of a different caliber than even most of the knights in Bryce's employ. Though every one of those men were  _trained_  for battle, this warrior had  _seen_  fighting and experienced things that the relative peace in Highever did not afford its own defenders. The scratches and dents on various parts of his armor confirmed the elf's hunch.

Arianwen whipped her head around, looking for something – anything at all – to use to her advantage. Elissa had requested she make an impression. The only way she knew would definitely work involved the use of magic, and Arianwen doubted that showing off her skills with illusions would warrant her more than an immediate arrest. Just when she thought she was out of luck, she spotted a young stable boy drawing the string on a large bow. His form was clumsy, and the enraptured look on his face suggested that the weapon did not belong to him. The elf smiled. Perfect. As she saw him notch an arrow into the bow, she stepped out and made a beeline for the Grey Warden Commander. Her timing was also perfect. She waited until she was within sprinting distance of the commander before she gathered force magic between her fingers and snapped them together, hiding them in the folds of her skirts.

She directed the magic towards the bow string in the stable boy's hands. The child cried out in panic when the arrow he'd been toying with went flying, aiming straight for the Grey Warden Commander. Arianwen ran past the knight the Commander was speaking with and drew the sword at his hip in a single, fluid, motion. Using the momentum from that movement, she whirled the blade around in an arc. The action knocked the arrow off course, snapping it in half and safeguarding the Commander. In the aftermath, the courtyard went deathly quiet. All eyes were on the young girl who had just single-handedly saved the Grey Warden guest of honor – Elissa Cousland. The Commander's eyes were veiled and difficult to read. Arianwen flashed him a confident grin.

"I have to admit that wasn't the best form for an introduction, My Lord. Still, I assume you won't object. You see, my Father would be quite upset if something happened to our guest of honor on my watch." She propped the blade of the longsword in her hand on the ground, leaning against it.

"My Lady, are you alright?" a strained voice cut in through the silence. Arianwen looked back and saw the knight who's sword she'd stolen bending to kneel before her. She struggled to recall his name.

"Ser Osborne," she finally remembered. "Yes, I am fine." She turned to the Grey Warden. "I'm just glad our honored guest is safe. That could have turned into a terrible accident."

"May I ask to whom I owe my safety?" the Commander asked. Elated, Arianwen struggled to resist the temptation to bow. As Elissa, she bowed to no one save the King himself.

"I am Elissa Cousland, youngest daughter of the Teyrn, Lord…" she left the invitation open for him to introduce himself.

"I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

"An honor to meet you in the flesh at last," Arianwen confessed.  _Appeal to his pride. Elissa would show off her knowledge._  "My father has told me many stories of the Wardens, and I've always wanted to meet one. My tutors tell me that without the Wardens, Darkspawn would have overrun us ages ago."  _Good, now test the waters_. "I've also heard that your order is few in number in Ferelden. Is it true that anyone may become a Grey Warden if it is their choosing?"

"There are some limitations, of course, but we are always seeking exceptional warriors to join the order." His features softened as though he made a decision. "Your tutors are correct. We are few in number for the moment, though I must confess surprise to hear any tutor mention the Wardens in such high regard. Your father, Teyrn Cousland, is one of the few nobles who sees the true danger the Darkspawn and the Blights present."

"Will you be joining us for the hunt, Lord Duncan?" He nodded, a polite smile playing on his lips.  _Polite, but not exactly interested –_ Arianwen mused, irritated. She'd given him Elissa's most charming glance, had saved him from an accident, complimented his Order, and the man still didn't look enamored.  _Most unusual and most irritating._ She turned to the knight by his side who, contrary to his companion, looked absolutely smitten when Arianwen flashed him a grin. "When will this hunt begin, Ser Obsorne? I've been looking forward to it all week."

"I'm certain you have, My Lady. It will be an honor to have you head the charge."  _Perfect_  – Arianwen mused.  _Duncan will not be able to ignore such a bolt statement._

"Head the charge? This young lady will?" the older warrior asked, clearly surprised.

"Our Lady Elissa is the most accomplished archer in Highever," Ser Osborne boasted.

"I should think that I will give even the Grey Wardens a run for their sovereigns with my skills," Arianwen smirked. Duncan raised a brow. "Will Father be joining us?"

"No. The Teyrn had business to take care of in Amaranthine. Lord Howe requested his presence."

"Spoilsport," Arianwen pouted.  _Ask why. Elissa would want to know._  "Did he mention what the important business was about?" Ser Osborne's eyes widened; he scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"No, My Lady. Rather, I didn't ask," he floundered.  _Naturally. Nobody would question the Teyrn about his affairs except for his daughter. Or perhaps Eleanor._

"Let's proceed to the hunt, then," Arianwen announced. She turned to a nearby servant and raised her hand. "My horse. Now." The stable boy bowed and hurried to do her bidding. In moments, knights and hunters rushed to step out of the way as the stable boy led a magnificent steed onto the courtyard. His black fur gleamed in the morning rays of light; he threw his head when the stable boy tried to coax him into turning, agitating his long mane and braided tail.  _Maker, if you're there at all, please help me get through this…_

"Your horse, My Lady."

"Asterios," she called, forcing a smile to her face. "Come, my fine warrior. Are you ready for the hunt?" As the stable boy approached with the horse, the animal's eyes widened and he snorted, stomping his front hooves.  _I can charm him, but I've never tried using such a complex spell while maintaining my illusion magic. Should I risk it?_

"Odd that he's so agitated," the stable boy faltered as he tried to hold the animal's head steady. "He normally calms as soon as he sees you, My Lady."

"Perhaps you have not done your job properly," she snapped.  _No time for hesitation. If he tries to throw me, I must be ready to charm him._ Clenching her jaw, she forced herself to maintain a confident appearance and stepped around Elissa's stallion. Gripping the top of the saddle in a death grip, Arianwen pulled herself up and vaulted her legs over the side of the saddle, landing in a perfect posture on Asterios's back. For a moment, the horse remained still, making her wonder if this might work after all, but soon the elf's hopes were dashed as the beast began to prance and shift beneath her. Unwilling to let this spoil the Grey Warden Commander's first impression of her, Arianwen reached down and gripped the horse's reigns tightly. In the same motion, she patted the stallion's neck, channeling a small charm spell through her palm.

_Be still, mighty beast – I wish no harm upon you. Please, lend me your strength for now until I may return you to your mistress._

"Easy, Asterios," she murmured. "Easy, now." Eventually, the horse grew calm and quiet beneath her guidance and she could grasp the reigns and lead him in a tight circle to assure his cooperation. Arianwen preyed that the spell hadn't interfered with her illusion. Judging from the way everyone was staring at her with enthralled expressions, her spell hadn't faltered. Elissa's taming of the wild stallion was the topic of much gossip about the castle.

"Incredible, My Lady," the stable boy gushed. "Only  _you_  can calm him so. He usually won't allow anyone else near him."

"He is  _my_  warrior," Arianwen decreed. "Together we are unstoppable on the field and in the charge." She glanced at Ser Osborne. "Shall we signal the start of the hunt? Is everyone ready?" The knight looked around and nodded.

"I believe so."

"Then signal the start and have everyone join us at the northern gates. Lord Duncan, as our guest of honor please join me at the front. It is my duty to make sure you enjoy your stay with us while my father is away."  _Wasn't there another Grey Warden coming with this one?_  She made a show of looking around. "I believe my sources mentioned that there was another Grey Warden visiting the castle, but I don't see him here."

"Alistair should arrive in time for the hunt," Duncan replied after clearing his throat.

"Do you have a run-away subordinate, Lord Duncan?" she chuckled. Duncan's cheeks turned a faint pink, surprising Arianwen.  _So, the great Commander feels human emotions. Interesting. Elissa would capitalize on this._

"Alistair is still a very new recruit," Duncan revealed.  _That doesn't give him leave to wander around someone else's castle unsupervised –_ Arianwen concluded darkly.  _Stars, I sound like a bitter old woman. Or like Eleanor on one of her bad days._ All the while, the pleasant smile never left Arianwen's face. Elissa would never break protocol with a guest of this stature, and neither would she. Instead, she led a large group of knights on horseback around to the northern gates of the castle.

Before them, the massive portcullis loomed upwards, an intimidating sight to any visitors. Arianwen knew the history of Highever and Cousland Castle, recalling that the Couslands had to carve out a name for themselves in the past using bravery and brute force. It was no wonder that the castle was as secure as it was, or that Bryce insisted that his children be trained by the top combat tutors available to them.  _The only way anyone is going to get into this fortress is through guile and deceit_  – Arianwen reasoned, feeling a shiver of foreboding run up her spine. She looked down when a servant ran up to her bearing a beautiful longbow and a sheathed blade.

"My Lady, your weapons," he announced, waiting for her to take them from his hands. Arianwen did so as was proper, all the while praying to whoever might be listening that she didn't make a fool of herself on the hunt. Beneath her, Asterios still shifted, restlessly fighting against her spell over him. The horse was no fool. Bryce had spent a fortune to purchase the stallion for his daughter on the mere basis that it was a fully trained warhorse. The only creature that could top it in intelligence was a Mabari warhound, and Eleanor had made it quite clear that she would hear nothing of such a notion. Though the humans around her had no hope of seeing through Arianwen's illusion under normal circumstances, the horse knew she was an impostor.

"Sorry I'm late," someone shouted from the back of procession. Arianwen, distracted by the magic she was casting, took longer than usual to glance around. By the time she turned her head towards the voice, the owner was hidden behind all of the knights. She followed the young, boyish, voice with her eyes as it weaved through the rows of Elissa's loyal soldiers, a white horse and plenty of excuses in tow.

"Please forgive Alistair, Lady Elissa," Duncan requested next to her. "He is still young and spent most of his youth in the Chantry."

"The Chantry? Is he a priest, then?"

"He was training to be a Templar," the Commander revealed. Arianwen carefully schooled the expression on her face.  _Stars help me. A Templar. Just what I need._

"That is a very prestigious post," she answered, patting Asterios's neck. "What pulled him away to be a Grey Warden?"

"That is a story he may wish to tell himself, My Lady," Duncan concluded, pointing ahead. Arianwen followed his finger to the figure of a young man no older than Roland. He had unruly shoulder-length golden hair and fair skin, broad shoulders hidden well under heavy Grey Warden armor, and –  _silver eyes. I've never seen eyes like that before –_ Arianwen thought dazedly. She glanced back at Duncan, noted his dark brown eyes, and wondered at this development. She recalled reading that some Grey Wardens reacted differently to the taint in their blood, that some showed different physical signs of their abilities. Were Alistair's eyes such a symptom?

"I apologize for being late, Lady Cousland," Alistair announced with a formal bow, cutting into her train of thought. She glanced at the back of his neck, visible now that he bowed, and considered forcing him to remain in the position for a little longer. Elissa would have found his rudeness to be past annoying, after all. Yet, somehow, Arianwen couldn't strike back at this young man with her usual spite.

"You are forgiven, Lord Alistair."

"Please, just call me Alistair. No need for all the formalities."

"Alright, if you insist. Though  _I_  must insist that you mount your horse as quickly as possible, for the sun is well above the horizon now, and we must begin the hunt." With that, Arianwen tilted up her chin and turned her horse aside. Reaching across her saddle, she pulled out a large horn and brought it to her lips. The sound was clear and carried a large distance across the yard and well into the castle itself. The call signaled the official start of the hunt. All of the knights in the procession straightened in their saddles, looking on with enamored expressions at their Teyrn's noble daughter. Dressed in vibrant greens and earth tones, Arianwen knew that her mistress was a vision on her magnificent war steed. They believed that nothing could stop her from making this hunt as glorious as all the others they'd participated in with her as their leader. But, in truth, Arianwen hid behind her mask and sent an endless stream of prayers to any spirits who were listening, hoping, begging, and pleading that today's hunt would pass by smoothly and without incident,  _especially_  when the man riding closest to her was a former Templar who could sense magic.


End file.
